1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to testing of a data communication device, and more particularly, to a method and a system for stream testing by using a switching hub.
2. The Prior Arts
With the rapid development of modern communication bandwidth, the systems of corresponding communication products are getting more and more complex, such as high-speed interfaces, bankplane bandwidth, high-density ports, system layout and high reliability. Since complexity of communication products is greatly increased, there are many different types of product failures, such that the failure rate of communication products is increased. Moreover, since communication manufacturing companies want to provide best products for users, new communication devices are required to be tested. As such, product failures can be found in the production phase, but this will increase the testing pressure in the production phase. Therefore, the defective products will not be delivered to users, and companies' reputation may not be impacted. In addition, the maintenance cost may also be reduced. Owing to increased product complexity, users not only require the performance of communication products but also require testing of communication products.
Further, in order to reduce the loss rate of measurement, enhance the qualified rate of products and improve product quality, a large test data stream is usually used to simulate a real test data stream. Accordingly, in the research and manufacturing phases, data communication products must be tested by performing a data stream test before shipments. In other words, all the ports of DUTs must be tested to determine whether the DUTs may correctly transmit and receive packets and whether the DUTs have data loss. As such, the quality of products may be guaranteed. However, the DUTs are usually tested by expensive dedicated communication testing instruments, such that the production cost is greatly increased. That is to say, if a large number of Ethernet switching hubs and routers are manufactured, a large number of testing instruments are required, such that the production cost is greatly increased. Therefore, for the sake of meeting the requirement of reducing the testing cost, it is necessary to provide an alternative tester having throughput testing for testing data communication products.